Magnetoelectronics devices, spin electronics devices and spintronics devices are synonymous terms for devices that use the effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics effects are used in numerous information devices, and provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. Magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices are well-known magnetoelectronics information devices.
One class of MRAM devices is composed of a plurality of arrays of memory elements known as magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements. Each MTJ element comprises two magnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer. Magnetic vectors in one of the magnetic layers are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of the other magnetic layer is free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “Parallel” and “Antiparallel” states. In response to Parallel and Antiparallel states, the MTJ element represents two different resistances. A detection of changes in resistance allows an MRAM device to provide information stored in the MTJ element. Typically, the MTJ element has conductive layers that are disposed adjacent the magnetic layers so that current may be applied to the magnetic layers to change the magnetic qualities of the MTJ element thereby altering its resistance.
MTJ elements are formed using patterning and etching techniques well-known and commonly used in the semiconductor industry. Typically, a blanket layer of a first conductive layer is deposited overlying a substrate, followed by deposition of the fixed or pinned magnetic layer, the non-magnetic layer, the free magnetic layer and the second conductive layer. However, when these layers are subsequently etched to form the MTJ element, shorting of the MTJ element may occur as a result of metallic particles from one or more of the metallic layers forming on the sides of the MTJ element.
Efforts have been ongoing to improve standard patterning and etching techniques to prevent shorting of MTJ elements that may be formed in an MRAM array. However, such efforts have included methods that use multiple masking and etching steps that consume valuable real estate in the MRAM device. Because an MRAM device may include millions of MTJ elements, such use of real estate in the formation of each MTJ element can result in a significant decrease in the density of the MRAM device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for fabricating magnetic memory element structures that increases the yield of magnetic memory elements. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods for fabricating compact magnetic memory element structures. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.